Crystal Sewers
Crystal Sewers '''is the 5th main course of Shining Stars 3, and is the final course in the first overworld. To access the sewer Mario must first obtain at least 15 stars. The doors leading here are on a large grassy hill; Mario must go across the bridge at the start near the Skeeter statue, and then up the slope near the doors that lead to the first Bowser stage. At the top of the slope is a door with purple ground under it which leads into a small room with crystals surrounding the portal leading to the level. This course is separated into two distinct sections which look identical. One section is purple and has water, while the other one is blue and all the water is frozen over. On both sides there are many pipes. Both sections also consist of two areas, an expansive central room with all the pipes and water, and a smaller side one (which is still very big) which contains the path in between the frozen and wet areas. The path requires Mario to ascend a spiraling path around a massive pit, and then wall kicking using a wooden plank and the cavern wall to reach the top, and then using a Vanish Cap to go through glass on a path of pipes. This leads to a room with rainbow colored water and the pipe to the other side. Note: Every star name states that it requires the Vanish Cap (-VC-), however this is not actually true as you can flood the cavern to swim around the glass that leads to the icy section '''Missions Star 1: Piranha Plant Pipe Problems Does NOT require Vanish Cap Mario must defeat 5 Giant Piranha Plants in giant pipes in the water area of the level. Their locations are as follows: # Locate a Note Block near the starting area to reach a high pipe with the first plant in it. # From the first plant, follow a wooden path to a giant pipe, then jump across the stone platforms to reach the second plant in a pipe. # From the second plant, look around the edge for a pipe without '''water going into it. Long jump here and defeat the next plant. # Look around for a Yellow waterfall. There is a pipe in the lake it is flowing into it that can be jumped from the purple surface. # The last plant is on the top of the level. There is a pipe that has red and blue switching platforms against the wall. Use these to get into a cave and follow the spiraling path to a dead end. Use the wood off the edge to wall kick to the top of the path. Exit this room to be in the top of the main room. ## If you have the vanish cap, head away from more switching platforms, through some pipes on the wall. When you reach a glass wall, drop in between the pipes and grab a cap. Wall kick back up and through the wall and follow the path up some more pipes. At the top, instead of going into the room with pipe, long jump to the pipe and defeat the last plant. ## If you do not have the vanish cap, go across the switching platforms and use the green star at the end of the path of pipes, then swim to the high pipe across the cavern. Once Mario defeats all the plants, the star appears on the pipe in front of the cavern that leads to the top. '''Star 2: Sandy Shiver Star Does NOT require Vanish Cap Sand buries this star in the icy section of the course. To get to the Ice side, head to the top of the level using the cave on one of the pipes. Then head left and use a Vanish Cap (Or right and flood the cavern) to go through glass and reach another cave at the very top of the path of pipes. Go in the Blue pipe to get to the Ice section. Exit the top room to see an exact replica of the big room on the purple side. From the top you can see a pile of sand on a pipe in the middle of the room. Using a black and white elevator platform (instead of a note block) to reach a high pipe in the center of the stage, Mario can follow a wooden path which leads to some stone platforms which then leads to the sand pile with the star under it. Mario can also use the Wing Cap on the ice side to reach here easily. Star 3: Frozen Stars of Flight Requires Wing Cap! Mario must collect 3 green stars using the Wing Cap in the ice section. Head to the ice half of the stage, and once you are out of the pipe, exit the room and jump to the far giant Warp Pipe to the left (where the last Giant Piranha Plant was located) to find the Wing Cap box. They are located as follows: # Above the Cap Block # Behind the frozen waterfall to the right of the cap block # Near a frozen waterfall at the other end of the cavern Once all three are collected, the star appears on a Giant Warp pipe on the other side of the cavern, however, since Mario probably does not have the height to reach it, he must walk and wall-kick back to the top in a similar manner to the Purple side. Star 4: Some Chill Platforming ' Requires Vanish Cap!' This star is behind a gated area. Head into the spiraling path room that leads to the top. Behind the waterfall near the wooden plank Mario needs to wall kick up. Grab the cap and wall kick to the top and run into the gate with Snowflake above it to find the star. Star 5: Flooding the Sewers This star requires the water level to be at its highest. Head to the top and then cross the red and blue switching platforms. Follow this path to the end to find a green star in one of the tallest pipes. Hitting this makes the water rise. Follow the Stone path to a pipe hanging from the ceiling, which has another green star on its rim. Once the water is at its highest, use the path of boats to reach the star. Star 6: Slippery Star Grab Mario just grab an oddly moving star. This star is located in from the gate (with the snowflake on it), but in the Ice portion of the stage. So get to the ice part, and then enter the cave like you would in the other side. Wall kick up the wooden plank and walk down the side path at the top. At the dead end wait for a horizontal star to pop up and grab it. Enemies * Chuckya * Kuromame * Giant Piranha Plant * Sleeping Piranha Plant = Category:Underground Area Category:Level Category:Location Category:Shinning Star 3 Category:Shinning Stars 3 Locations Category:Snowscape Category:Music-Paper Mario Category:Music-Crash Bandicoot